Christmas Eve with Zutara
by fuzzyninjaAssassin777
Summary: Modern AU. Implies bending at end. Katara and Zuko decide to have a lil fun while decorating the tree. Zuko bugs Katara and Katara gets back at him because he was being lazy & annoying about the decorating. But where do candy canes come in? Gets steamy.


**DISCLAIMER**: I am very sad to inform you that I in fact do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. However, I do own this story! Have fun reading and pretty please leave reviews as my Christmas presents! Cuz this is my Christmas/Holiday gift to you all!

**ZUKO+KATARA=COMPLETE and utter PERFECTION! **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

"Zuko help me with the tree!" Katara turned around to glare at her fiancé. "Stop sitting around with your stupid hot cocoa and get over here!" Zuko just smirked and lounged back in the loveseat he was sitting on.

She turned back around with a huff to hang a glittery red and green ball on the tree. Unfortunately, the place she wanted to hang it was too high up so she could barely reach. As she jumped up to try to hang the ball, several other ornaments were knocked to the ground. Katara gave a frustrated growl and bent over to pick them up giving Zuko a lovely view of her round bottom. Again he smirked thinking, _And that's all mine…_

Katara began muttering curses under her breath, mostly directed at her "lazy-ass boyfriend". Said boyfriend chuckled, placed down his cup and walked over to her, all the while keeping his eyes on her plump rear end. Once he got there he gave her a light pinch to which she jumped in surprise almost dropping the ornaments once again.

"Zuko! What the heck!" She gave him her signature death-glare.

He simply gave her a wolfish smile and replied. "What? I was getting tired of admiring the view and decided to get some action." Zuko pulled Katara flush against him, the decorations falling to the floor again.

"Action! I'll show you some action if you don't help me with this freaking Christmas tree!" She smacked his chest but he was still smiling at her. "And NOT the kind you're thinking." Suddenly an idea occurred to her. She smiled seductively and traced circles on the spot on his chest that she had hit. "Nope. You won't get none of this-" She ran a hand down her body. "- tonight if you don't help me with this tree."

_Yep, that did it, _she thought just as Zuko hastily let go, picked up a box of ornaments and began decorating the tree. "Good boy." she kissed him on his cheek and he smiled. She then walked over to the stereo and put on _All I Want for Christmas is You _by Mariah Carey_._

"Babe, where do you want this?" Zuko held up a blue glass icicle for her to see.

Katara looked up from the stereo. "Um, put it a little bit below the gingerbread ornament. No, not that one. The one with-yeah that one." She walked back over and picked up her shoebox of decorations and resumed her task. She began to dance around and sing. "I don't want a lot for Christmas/There's just one thing I need/I don't care about the presents/Underneath the Christmas tree."

Zuko laughed and took her hands. They twirled to the music until the song ended. "Haha! Zuko! Come on. We gotta get this done. We can dance and decorate at the same time, honey." She paused. "Oh wait. Men can't multi-task. Okay, just decorate then." She stuck her tongue out at him. He just grinned and shook his head. After about ten minutes, Katara just abruptly stopped working. "Zuko."

"Hmm?"

"Will you make me some hot chocolate?"

"No."

She pouted defiantly. "Why not?" Her blue eyes followed her fiancé as he took a break on the black leather couch.

"Because, Love, you're perfectly capable of making some yourself. Plus I asked you earlier if you wanted any when I made mine and you refused. So, no." She kept pouting, sticking out her pink, plump bottom lip. God, he loved it when she made that face. He always wanted to just walk up and nibble on her protruding lip…so that's what he did…or tried to do.

Zuko walked over to her and began to lean in. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, Katara lifted her hand and put it against his face, effectively pushing him away. "Nope."

"Aw, come one, Tara. Don't be like that." He tried to kiss her again but she backed out of his embrace.

"No. You won't make me any hot cocoa."

"Taraaa…" Zuko whined. She turned around with a huff and crossed her arms. "Fine," He sighed.

She turned around and smiled then kissed his lips slowly but passionately. "Thanks baby." She said as she broke the kiss.

Zuko seemed to be dazed and could barely manage a coherent word. "Yeahh…" He said as he walked to their kitchen. _Still got it,_ Katara thought with a smirk. "Oh wait! Put a candy cane in it please!" **(A/N: Oh mah gosh. Have any of you ever put a candy cane in your cocoa? It's so good! Try it!)**

Zuko was back with her candy cane cocoa in about five minutes. He handed it to her and she kissed him again. However, before she could pull away he wrapped his arms around her waste and tilted his head. He ran his tongue along her lips, silently begging her to open her mouth. She did and his tongue rubbed against hers in the most sinful way. Finally, they broke apart for air, whispered "I love you" and resumed their task. They only had a few more ornaments to hang and were done in less than ten minutes.

Katara grabbed her cocoa and dragged Zuko to the loveseat. He sat down first, then invited her to sit in between his legs to which she gladly accepted. They were half-lying on the couch with Zuko's back against the armrest and Katara's back against his chest, her head on his shoulder. They just relaxed to the music and stared into the blazing fireplace.

She took a sip from her mug. "Mmm! You always make the best hot chocolate!" Katara closed her eyes and savored the taste. "It's even better than Gran-Gran's!"

Zuko chuckled. "Thanks, love." He watched as she took the candy cane and licked up the side of it. His eyes dilated with desire.

"I love candy canes. They're so good." She said as she licked it a few more times. She put down the hot cocoa temporarily so she could eat her peppermint treat. "They're my favorite thing to eat at Christmas time besides gingerbread." Katara took the whole candy cane in her mouth till just the hooked part was sticking out and sucked on it slowly. She moaned at the taste and closed her eyes.

Zuko stared down at his girlfriend's face, breath ragged and filled with longing. His pants had suddenly become extremely tight and he prayed that she couldn't feel the evidence of his arousal. He kept his golden gaze on her mouth. He watched as Katara pulled the sweet from her mouth only to pop it back in, repeating the sucking process. She turned the candy cane around in her mouth like it was a lollipop. _Or something else…_he thought. _She's teasing me. I know it. She's getting back at me for being lazy and whatever the hell else I did today. _Zuko was pulled from his thoughts when Katara made a loud sucking noise while she unhurriedly, and very enticingly, pulled the candy cane from her mouth. He was practically panting now. Her lips wrapped around it for a second then her pink tongue darted out to lick the sides again. Zuko tried to suppress a deep groan but was unsuccessful.

Katara smirked and looked up, blue orbs meeting golden ones full of desire. "What was that about babe?" She asked with feigned innocence.

Zuko growled and suddenly sat up and glared at her, but in a playful way. "You and that damn candy cane." He wrapped his muscular arms around her lithe frame and tucked his head so it was by her ear. "You need to stop teasing me, Tara."

"I'm not teasing you, ZuZu." She licked the treat again.

"Oh, ho ho. Yes you are, love." He licked the shell of her ear effectively drawing a moan from her lovely mouth. Zuko's face donned a smug look. "Don't you know, Katara?" He murmured while placing kisses and licks along the side of her neck. She shivered, accidentally rubbing his groin with her bottom. He was able to stifle his sound but Katara's moan escaped once more. He picked Katara up bridal style and walked to their bedroom. "When you play with fire, you only get burned." He sucked on her earlobe and she giggled then sighed. "Or in our case, when water plays with fire, you get a lot of steam."

**Ohkay, THE END! I hope you enjoyed it. And sorry no. I will not be writing a lemon to continue this. I'm just not good at them. But by all means, if any one of you wants to write a steamy scene based off this/to continue this you're more than welcome. I don't mind. Otherwise, just use your dirty little minds to continue what our favorite couple will do on the night of Christmas Eve. Please review! And thanks to everyone who read! PEACE OUT! And Happy Holidays!**

**~Fuzzy Ninja Assassin~**


End file.
